Demimon: Power of Seven, Saviors of the Song
by hand65
Summary: When legendary pokemon mate with other Pokemon they create humans secretly known as Demipokes, a race of humans that deep inside are pokemon. Join Adam as he heads to Camp Half-Poke to train to fight in the great Pokemon war! OCs are still needed! ON HOLD
1. OC Format

Lugia's Song

Full Summary: When legendary pokemon mate with other Pokemon they create humans secretly known as Demipokes, a race of humans that deep inside are pokemon. Join Adam as he heads to Camp Half-Poke to train to fight in the great Pokemon war! Can they win the war? OCs needed!

A/N: So basically this is like Percy Jackson but the Legendary Pokemon are the gods and stuff. The big three are Lugia(Poseidon), Arceus(Zeus) and Ho-oh (Hades). The evil pokemon are Giratina, Palkia and Dialga so you can't choose from them. I'm only accepting one each from the big three. I think they will all have 1 pokemon partner as well. So for monsters and stuff most Pokemon in the world are evil except for some that join the Legendary pokemon side that will be the Demipoke's partners. When I put a Greek god name next to them I just me that they are like them, they all won't be compared to a Greek god. Make sure that you know the gender of the pokemon so in the history you don't put he lives with his dad and his pokemon dad is Arceus! There might be the chracters from the anime as well for love interest!

The Pokemon Gods and their positions:

Big Three: Arceus(Sky/Lighting), Lugia(Sea/Water), Ho-Oh(Underworld/the dead).

Normal Pokemon Gods: Creselia(Moon), Darkrai( Dark/darkness), Suicune(Ice), Entei(Fire), Raikou (Thunder), Articuno( Cold), Moltres (Heat), Zapdos ( Power). Celebi (Nature), Regsteel(Steel/Metal), Regirock(Rock), Regice( Second of ice). Rayquaza (O-zone), Groudon (Lava/Earth), Kyoger(Cold/rain), Heatran(Magma). Jirachi(Wishes), Deoxys(Transoforming), Latios(Souls), Latias(Dew/speed). Mew(love), Mewtow(Hate). Uxie(Memory), Mesprit(Future), Azelf(Will/Power). Shaymin(Harvest), Manaphy(Aqua), Phione(Aqua).

Evil Gods: Giratina(Demension), Palkia(Space) and Dialga(Time).

OC Format: Don't copy! Send OCs in review form or else they will not be accepted!

Name: Adam Age

Age: 12 (Everyone must be twelve!)

Gender: Male

Pokemon Parent: Lugia (I'm only accepting 1 for each big three! Big three: Arceus(Zeus), Lugia(Poseidon), Ho-oh (Hades)

Weapon: (They will all get their weapons when they get to camp) A rare Lugia tooth that when he squeezes it hard it turns into a trident.

Godly/Poke ability: He can find water anywhere. He can breathe underwater and he can control water too. He can get water from rain or water unless he wants to. (nothing crazy like reading minds or something or else they will win every time which is no fun.)

Charistics: Nice, kind, sweet, cool, fun, serious at times, funny, athletic and can be a lone wolf at times.

Appeals: He has long and messy jet black hair. He has sea green eyes, slightly tanned skin and he stands at about 5'4. (Remember that they are 12)

Clothes: He wears blue and black goggles on his head. He wears a yellow t-shirt that says 'Camp Half-Poke' on it(Everyone must wear that t-shirt!). Before he gets he t-shirt he wears a light blue one underneath a dark blue unzipped jacket over it. He also wears dark blue slightly skinny jeans and blue and white hi-top converse.

History: He lives with his mom in an apartment in New York. He has ADHD (Everyone has it when they are Demipokes. His mom never wanted to get a step father and she acts kinda weird when she seems to see something strange or a pokemon.

Love Interest: Any OC girls! There may be love triangles!

Extra: He LOVES water even if it's cold. He also likes when it's foggy or misty outside, if it's foggy or misty he goes for a jog either early in the morning or late at night. He also really likes to read about Pokemon myths and legend.


	2. Chapter 1: Son of Lugia

Here are some of the authors that I chose to have their OCs in this story! I'm still accepting OCs! Some were chose randomly and some were because they are nice to me and/or talk to me a lot either through private messages or reviews and what not! I might add more as the story goes on. Please don't stop review just because you OC wasn't chosen. Your OC might make appearances or might be added later on!

Here are some reasons that your Oc might not have been chose for: There Pokemon parent has been taken. Ability is to strong like reading minds or flying. Or you may have copied some things from my OC!

Here are the authors that have made it to the story! Some may be added later!:

ColaXien: Selena Drakus

Pavjeet8: Seth Ryan

ShadowJinx: Zyri Ayasaru

Blazengirl410: Ella Emilo

Mew Mew Pachirisu: Cameron Comp

For all these authors I need you guys to send in 1 pokemon partner for your OC! Please avoid getting the same pokemon partner as someone else! You could send them in your review or in a private message!

Here is my OCs pokemon partner: Don't copy! No legendary, shiny or nicknames!

Name: Mightyena

Abilities: He is fast at running and swimming. He is always one step ahead.

Attacks: Fire blast, Leaf Storm, Water Pulse, Thunder, Shadow ball, Earthquake, Ice beam and Draco Metoer

Bio: (Spoiler alert!) He was a gift from Arceus. He is the most powerful Mightyena because he is able to learn attacks from all pokemon types and elements!

Charistics: Serious at times as well as lone wolf. He can be brave and courageous.

Here is the first chapter!

Please enjoy everyone! Tell me what you think! Review! Send in OCs!

Chapter 1: The son of Lugia

In great ancient times in Pokemon Mythology there lived the Pokemon gods. In the modern times people call them the legendary pokemon. There are the three most important gods that everyone in the world must known about. Arceus, god of gods, god of the sky and elements. He has two brothers. Lugia, one of two brothers of Arceus, god of the sea and water. He also has two brothers. And finally Ho-Oh, the brother of Arceus and Lugia, god of The underworld. He was tricked by his two brothers into becoming the god of the underworld, the most dreadful and gloomy place you could ever see where dead Pokemon souls go, in other words it's hell.

Together Arceus and Lugia stay in The Pokemon palace with the other Pokemon gods, a place high above the skies. Lugia would spend a large amount of time in the sea, in his underwater palace. Ho-Oh would spend his time in the underworld in his palace unless he is summoned by Arceus to the Pokemon palace.

The sky was dark, millions of little stars shone brightly; the sky of New York City was at its best at this time of day. It was a very humid summer day, second last day of classes for most schools. The moon was full, shinning down on the city that never sleeps. The ocean seemed to rumble before a large creature rose from the very spot. It was mostly white but had some dark blue areas. It had very large wings and feet, it also has a fairly long tail. Lugia, Pokemon God of the seas, he was only a myth from the great legends. It flapped its wings smoothly but quickly, immediately taking off towards land. The god flew just above the water, skimming the surface a little as wind flew behind him like a storm. He flew faster than any space ship or vehicle you would ever see.

Only seconds later did land appear before his eyes. A large green statue of a woman hold a torch was seen. Lights blinked and flashed in the over populated city of New York. Lugia instantly spread his wings, preparing to stop, his long white tail crashed through the surface, acting as an anchor. He stopped complete just before crashing into a wooden fishermen dock. Lugia started walking up the dock's slanted board. He turned to liquid water before the water dropped to the sea and what was left was a human. He had tanned white skin. He wore a green jacket over a black t-shirt. He also wore jeans and black shoes. He has shirt jet black hair with a slight bear. He had his heads in his pockets, he looked about 5'8. He looked around at his surroundings before he started walking towards a very tall building at a rather quick tempo.

Lugia walked into through the front doors of the Empire State building. Nobody was there except for the man at the front desk on his IPhone. Lugia stepped into the elevator he pressed the high floor possible, 102. The elevator had enough space for about ten people the two sides were mirrors and the back and front were painted gold. Lugia watched carefully as the numbers above the elevator door changed quickly. It took the elevator only a few minutes to arrives at the destination. The doors slid to the sides before Lugia strode out. There was another man there he had his hands clawed to the fences around the viewing area as he looked out around the city. He had slightly curly white hair and a mid sized beard. He wore a white dress shirt under his white blazer. He wore matching white dress pants and pointy white shoes. He was slightly shorter than Lugia.

"Arceus," Lugia said to the man, the elevator closed a few feet behind him. The man turned around, not noticing the mans presence. "Brother..." The man known as Arceus replied. "It's been a while." Lugia said, walking up to the man. "It has but that is not the reason I have called you here." Arceus replied, Lugia now beside him, looking out across the city. "It's about our sons." Lugia said, his eyes glued to the view. "Do you agree with the decision I had told you about the past week, Brother." Arceus asked. "I-I do," Lugia said slowly. Arceus smiled. Seeing the look on his brother's face he his smile became a frown. "It's best for them. More and more Pokemon are smelling them by the seconds that pass." Arceus stated. Lugia slowly nodded his head, looking down at the view. "I must say farewell for now, brother." Lugia said, rolling up his sleeve to checking his wrist watch before heading towards the elevator. Arceus pushed up his sleeve to check his wrist watch, it read 12 O'clock exactly.

"Mom, where are we going?" A boy asked from the back seat of a small red car. His mom looked into the mirror, seeing him look back at her through the mirror. He had long and messy jet black hair. He had rare sea green eyes that matched his slightly tanned white skin. He had an odd pair of trademark green and black goggle on his head. He wore a plain white t-shirt underneath a navy blue unzipped jacket. He wear a pair of dark blue slightly skinny jeans and blue and white hi-top converse. His mom had messy and curly raven black hair and almost pail white skin. She wore a red sweater and blue sweatpants. She also wore blue and white walking shoes.

It was a bright summer day, school had gone out yesterday for summer vacation. The red car drove through a deep forest on a bumpy dirt path at a fairly fast speed. "Somewhere your dad wanted you to go." His mom replied after much thought. "Where is th—" He was cut short when a large ball of dark energy was sent towards them, smashing into the ground not too far from the car. The car swerved and drifted but gained control in the time of a few seconds. A fairly large wolf like Pokemon was seen at the top of trees, it was black and gray, Mightyena. The Mightyena charged up another shadow ball attack, launching it at high speeds.

Suddenly the car took a sudden turn to the left, dodging the shadow ball but going down a shaded path. The sun shone through the gaps between the leaves on the trees. They drove at even higher speeds, arriving at a large at a large willow tree. They stopped at the tree, his mom immediately getting out of the car, slamming the door on her way out. Adam did the same, running after her as she ran towards the large gate way. There were lanterns and candles lighting the up the dark forest. When they tried to pass only Adam was able to pass, his mom seemed to be held back by an invisible wall of some sort. "Mom!" Adam exclaimed, noticing his mom was at his side any longer. "I can't pass, Adam. Go!" She said, her hands flat against the invisible force field. "I'm not leaving you! That Mightyena is coming back!" Adam yelled, his hands against her on the other side. "You have to!" She said sadly, holding out a shiny white item, it was a large tooth. "It was from your father," She said, adding it Adam, dropping it in his hand. He looked at it carefully and back at his mom. "No seriously…" He said. But his mom couldn't reply, she was knocked out by a two purple fists, a sucker punch attack.

When she fell the Mightyena could be seen, his paws glowing a dark purple from the attack before it wore off. His mom lay almost completely motionless on the ground beside the tree. "Mr. Age, we have not come to harm you!" The Mightyena didn't even move his mouth. "How'd you do that?" Adam asked. "I didn't even know Pokemon could talk." The sky had turned a light shade and mixture of red, orange and yellow. Suddenly a large fire phoenix came rising from the ground, The great god of the underworld, Ho-Oh. "When you are trained well and your soul is strong, you shall rise to the quest," The great Pokemon god spoke. "Wh-What are you talking about?" Adam asked nervously. Suddenly a large fire bird descended from the fiery sky. "The god of the sun, Moltres…" Adam said to himself a little too loudly. "Names are dangerous things son of Lugia but it is good to hear that you know you Pokemon history." Moltres said, landing next to Ho-Oh. The god of the underworld seemed slightly ticked off at the presence of the god that had just arrived as he erupted into flames before vanishing when the flames died out.

"This Mightyena meant no harm. It was doing as I had sent it here to do," Moltres said, turning to Adam. "What did you mean 'Son of Lugia'?" Adam asked. "Is it not obvious? You are the son of the great god of the seas." Moltres replied. "This Mightyena was a gift from The Pokemon god of the skies." Adam looked over at the Mightyena, Moltres words repeated in his head. "A gifted? It's not by birthday." Adam said. "It is the birthday of a great hero, Adam Age. This is the day your journey begins. He sent you this gift and in return he would like you to play the Song of the seas. In other words Lugia's song." Moltres explained. "Lugia's song? I don't know that song." Adam replied. "The song is within you. The song is said to bring Pokemon and DemiPokes together as partners." Moltres explained. "Demipokes, half human half pokemon," Adam stated. "So you DO know more than it seems!" Moltres exclaimed.

Suddenly the sky started to become over taken by the original blue color, the red started to vanish. "I'm afraid that my time here is coming to a close. Take this Mightyena as your partner and free the Pokemon with Lugia's song." Moltres said before he slowly started to rise up towards the sun. He started to say lines in a different deep voice.

"_Demipokes shall rise to the challenge _

_The song of peace will bring them together_

_Only the son of the sea can finish the battle_

_The war is not at its climax until the dark ones learn_

_Love is stronger than anything" _Moltres said, entering the white clouds.

"And that is the great Pokemon prophecy, son of Lugia." Moltres said before he was completely in the clouds. The sky immediately became its normal sky blue color, the sun was no long camouflaging. "The great Pokemon prophecy…." Adam said to himself quietly. Ho-Oh rose from the ground once again. "That is a generous gift from my brother, son of Lugia." The large god stated. "How so?" Adam asked, looking up at the god. "It is the most powerful and rare Mightyena, it is able to learn one attack from each element," Ho-Oh explained. "You know, your not as bad as the legends and story say you are." Adam said, looking up at the god. "You'd be surprised, if one of my brothers heard I hurt one of their sons they would do thinks un imaginable." Ho-Oh explained. "I was ordered to bring your mother home." Ho-Oh said, lifting his mom with his wing. "Alright, take care, uncle…" Adam said, shocking Ho-Oh with his words before the large bird took off after picking up the small red car.

Mightyena suddenly started to walk farther past the tree. "Hey wait up! We're partners now we got to stick together!" Adam cried, running after the dark type wolf pokemon. "You know what this thing does?" Adam asked, holding the tooth his mom gave him before. The Mightyena sniffed it carefully before it took it in its mouth. It bit down hard slightly before it turned to beige dust and transformed into a long 4 foot silver sword. It had a golden glow to it and had strange words carved on the sides, the ancient Pokemon language. "Awesomeness," Adam said, holding up the sword, spinning it around a couple times to see the full design. "So what else can this thing do?" Adam asked, pointing the sword forward, closing one eye as if he was looking through a scope. Suddenly a whirlpool was shot from the end of the sword hit someone they hadn't noticed walking towards them. "How do I make this thing stop?" Adam asked, hitting the sword as if it was a machine that was malfunctioning.

Suddenly the water stopped, probably through his will. When the water stopped shooting a boy was left there, his whole body was soaking wet. "A shit! My bad sorry!" Adam exclaimed. "No problem." The boy replied sarcastically, flapping his hands around to get the water off . The boy had long and messy raven black hair. He wore a yellow t-shirt underneath a sleeveless blue vest. He wore light blue jeans that were slightly baggy. He also wore a pair of blue and black running shoes. He had fair white skin and black eyes. He had two 'z' on his cheeks and he stood at about 5'2. "Here let me help." Adam said, extending his hand to help but suddenly the water on the boy rose from the body and dropped to the ground next to him, leaving him completely dry. "Son of Lugia…" The boy said. "H-How'd you know that?" Adam asked. The raven haired boy rose his boy hands in the air when suddenly two lighting bolts can crashing into his hands and two long swords that were made of lighting appeared in his hands. "Son of Arceus…" Adam said quietly.


	3. Chapter 2: The Plates

Hey everyone! Sorry for the SUPER long wait!

Enjoy!

Review!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Plates

"Ash Ketchum." The boy greeted, extending his hand for a shake. "Adam Age." Adam replied, gladly accepting the hand. "So you got a partner too?" Ash asked, looking at Mightyena. "Yeah, I'm guessing you got one too?" Adam asked, scanning the area for any signs of Ash's partner. "He's back at camp," Ash pointing his thumb backwards towards a fairly tall hill, about 20 feet high. "Camp?" Adam asked. "You don't know? I'll explain on the way." Ash said, walking towards the, being followed by Adam and his partner.

"Oh! Well that explains a lot! But it's still a lot to take in!" Adam exclaimed as they walked up the hill. "Yeah it was the same for me this morning when I got here." Ash added. "So those plates around the campus keep humans out?" Adam asked, pointing at the fairly large plates that were dug into the ground around the large area. "Well it keeps humans, evil pokemon and people with evil hearts, " Ash added as Adam nodded mindlessly. "They're my dad's plates, Arceus." Adam finished. "So here we are!" Ash exclaimed as they reached the peak of the hill. It was amazing what was on the other side.

There were around 31 large wooden cabins gathered in the shape of a large Omega with a large fire in the middle. There were fighting pits and weapon sheds. There were two lakes one had people swimming in it and the other has canoes on the shores as well as people rowing cabins in the lake. There was a beach shore and ocean at the far south of the camp. On the left side there was a large forest, people were walking in and out either with or without weapons and armour. There flying Rapidash landing in front of large wooden stables and flying around like Pegasus would. There also a large white tent that seemed like a place for people to eat in.

"That's the pavilion. "Ash explained, noticing Adam interested eyes floating from place to place. "Those are the cabins, where everyone sleeps." Ash explained, following Adam's eyes. "The lake, forest, pokemon center, battle arena, fighting pits, forge, and the peer." Ash named before Adam's eyes came to a stop, returning to the large fire in the middle of the cabins. "Why'd you stop? There's a lot more places for you to see." Ash protested. Ash got no response so he followed Adam's to what they were looking at. It was two fairly large black spots on the ground in the line of cabins. It was obvious that building used to stand there but were burned down. The ground was still scarred with ashes. The two scarred areas were only a few feet away from each other.

"That where our cabins used to stand," Ash explained. "Before they were burnt down." There was a similar area across the group of cabins. The ash was fresh so they weren't burnt down too long ago. "That's the Ho-Oh cabin." Ash said. "It was burnt down as well."

"Why," Adam asked simply." Who did it?" Ash slowly rose his hand before shooting out his finger. He gestured to the whole area, and the people. "They think that our dads hate them," Ash explained. " They think we…hate them." He started to walk around the perimeter of the campus. Adam quickly stumble after him. "B-but your dad protects them!" Adam shuttered. "T-the p-plates! Your dad's plates?" Adam cried.

"Yeah that's the thing. This isn't exactly the camp we're going to," Ash explained. "Camp leader sent me here for two reasons and two only. Get the plates and you." Ash finished, looking down every once and a while in case of any witnesses of them. "What? They where's our camp?" Adam asked. "Wow, buddy! Take it easy! Step by step! Little by little!" Ash stopped for a second after saying that.

Suddenly a small yellow figure jumped out of the bushes near the two boys. Mightyena was the first to react, jumping in front of Adam. The dark type pokemon got hit hard by the yellow figure but stood his ground, only sliding a few inches back. "What was that?" Adam asked, reacting. "It's alright, Pikachu! They're friends!" Ash comforted at the bush that the figure shot back into behind them. The yellow figure came walking out of the bush, now more clearly it was easily labeled as a Pikachu.

"Is that your partner?" Adam asked, examining the mouse pokemon. "Yeah, meet Pikachu. Pikachu, this is Adam Age and this is his partner, Mightyena." Ash introduced. Pikachu slowly walked up to Adam before sniffed quickly.

"So the plates….those things?" Adam asked, pointing at the eight plates that were

generating some kind of force field our the wide camp campus.

"Yeah, those are it. We gotta get em' and take em' back to our camp just a few miles from here," Ash replied. " The reason is that their my dad's and their the ultimate protection system for us, Demimons. The camp I'm from is totally unprotected, people die almost every day because Dark Pokemon are able to get to us easily. It's gone to far…I was sent here to retrieve all eight plates and of course you before you could join them…"

"So there are only eight?" Adam asked.

"Of course not, there are sixteen the other half of them are lost, my dad is still in the process of tracking them down…" Ash replied before Adam sweat dropped.

"Alright let's get this over with, what's plan?" Adam said after lifting himself up.

"Well I was excepting to do it alone but now that I have you on my side I guess it will be a lot easier." Ash replied. "So here's the plan… I'll strike a couple cabins with some lighting action. That's when we run in, you go to the left and collect the four plates there and I'll go right and grab the four from there." Ash explained with large expressions and actions with his hands.

"Alright…" Adam said as he tried to process the plan in his head. "So say that we somehow get the plate even with these dozens of guards what if they attack? Do we just kill em'?" Adam asked.

"No, whatever you do, DON'T KILL THEM!" Ash said strictly. "It wasn't what my dad requested, they may have stolen the plates but they are sons and daughters of my dad's family so we shouldn't do it…." Ash replied. "So the worst you can do is maybe chop off their legs so they become crawlers."

"Why would I make them crawlers?" Adam asked, dropping an eyebrow.

"So if you they do end up dying we get bonus points!" Ash replied happily, as Adam shook his head violently.

"So where do we go when we both successfully have the plates?" Adam asked.

"We book it somewhere, trust me…they will chase you for hours!" Ash exclaimed. "If they don't have the plates then they will be unprotected and chase us for hundreds of deadly miles if they must. If we get back to camp successfully then they will attack by dawn no doubt!" Ash said. "Any more question?"

Adam was doubtful about the problems that the plates could cause to such people

"Uh…no I think I get it…" Adam said after snapping out of his state.

"Ready.." Ash said, raising his arms high in the air, ready to strike. "3…." Adam prepared to bolt. "2…" Mightyena set himself to run next to his partner. "1…" Pikachu set himself next to Ash. "….Go!" Ash exclaimed before violently throwing down his arms. Two lightning bolts struck down with incredible force. Two sources of fire and smoke formed, alarms set and teens, kids and people started to run around. Adam bolted down the hill and towards barrier to the left, only seen by a few. Mightyena ran with incredible speed just a few meters ahead of him. Ash quickly ran down the hill to right with Pikachu with a large lead down the hill with great speed.

Adam had finally made it to the barrier, we was actually a very fast sprinter and long distance runner. Something told him that passing it wasn't going to be the smartest idea he ever had so he decided to take out the plates from the outside. He made it to the first and closest plate. It had a weird blue glow to it and some wired Pokemon writing on it. He quickly crouched down and reached for it. His arms passed through the invisible barrier. He formed a tight grip on it before trying to pull it out. He wasn't the successful there; the plate weighted a ton…or two!

"New plan!" Adam exclaimed to himself before pulling out his Lugia tooth. It quickly turn to dust in his heads before it became a long golden sword with the same blue aura like glow on it. He quickly stabbed the sword on the ground near the stone plate. He started to push down on the handle so the sword was like a lever. The stone plate actually started to move upwards.

"Oh, how I love you science!" Adam exclaimed. "Screw you gravity!"

Suddenly a yellow beam was shot towards him from in front. Just as quickly and suddenly a black sphere was shot from his left, taking out the surprise attack. Adam looked to see that the black sphere was shot from Mightyena; he quickly thanked the black dog Pokemon before looking at the source of the enemy attack. It was a boy with golden blond hair and seemingly gold armour. He looked about the same age as Adam and looked like he has been training for about two or three years.

"Drop that plate at once!" The boy exclaimed firmly before wielding his long golden sword, just a little shorter than Adam's.

'Light…' Adam thought.

"Son of Moltres…" Adam said to the boy.

"Well whoever you are, you sure did your homework." The boy replied.

"I wouldn't exactly say homework, I'd say it's more like…instincts." Adam taunts before the gold armour boy grunted. "Mightyena, take care of this guy, okay?" Adam asked his partner before the dog nodded.

"You're gonna send that mutt to fight me?" The blond boy cried. Mightyena growled at the boy furiously.

"What is there a problem?" Adam asked. "Oh yeah, if you don't mind, Mightyena, make it quick, I hear people coming…" Adam said before the dog nodded again before Adam started to push down on the sword to pop the stone plate out. After a few more short seconds of pushing the plate finally popped out and was laid on the side of the hole it came from.

"Oh my Pokemon Gods! Make the pain go away!" Adam panted as he dusted the dirt of his sword. Surprisingly it didn't bend. He looked over to here Mightyena was. The blond son of Moltres lay on the floor, motionless… "Mightyena, you didn't-!' Adam exclaimed before stopped when he heard the boy moan in pain. "—Oh well, good job, come on, next plate." Adam said before pointing his palm at the plate he had just removed. A few short seconds later water come from maybe a nearby lake and formed a secure bubble around the plate.

"Alright you're good, next." Adam said before rushing over of the radius of the big bubble force field with his partner close behind.

"You alright Pikachu?" Ash asked as he fought two swords back with his own two lighting swords.

"Pika Pi!" The yellow mouse Pokemon replied as he shocked an approaching enemy.

"Alright, that's good. We already got one plate, I wonder how Adam's doing." Ash said, looking back at a plate with a yellow glow to it that was surrounded by a yellow lighting force field of its own. Once they took out a few more Demimons Ash started to run again and Pikachu soon followed.

"Here's the second one." Ash said, examining the stone plate that had a green glow to it this time. "Pikachu, use Magnet Rise!" Ash exclaimed before Pikachu ran up the stone plate before it quickly started to release itself from its ground home. "I'll keep fighting them off!" Ash told his partner before he nodded. Sweat started to slowly fall from his yellow fur.

Ash continued to collide his lighting blades with five or six teens at once. He was a very skilled swordsman. He swung his blade around to block himself if too many swords were coming in at once. When he would find a chance he would strike some with full force, using his sword handle to paralyse their body and remove them from his threat list without killing them.

A few minutes had passed before he heard a thump, he looking back to see the stone plate lying on the floor next to a pretty deep hole and panting and tired yellow mouse.

"Nice work, Pikachu, just two more to go!" Ash encouraged as he formed a lighting ball around the plate. "Start running towards the next one, I'll take out this guys just so we don't get any last minute surprise attacks." Ash said before Pikachu nodded and started to run the radius of the force field at a great speed.

Ash swung his two blades in a 360 degree, sending a large wave of lighting to pass everyone within a large radius. Anyone hit would fall to floor without moving a bone, it paralysed them. Ash quickly took off towards the direction Pikachu had taken off towards.

"Celebi really has to get a life. She has too many sons and daughters…" Ash said to himself as he ran, a trail of Pikachu's destructive thunder attacks was left.

Suddenly a green sphere was shot at his feet. With amazing reflects he jumped out of the way and landed in a roll and before he knew it he was back on his feet. He looked towards the direction that the assault had sourced, a beautiful girl with light green hair and pail white skin stood there. She wore light white armour and wielded a pail white sword. She looked a few years younger than him and looked like she has been here for about a year or two…

"Another child of Celebi? Come on, Da—Arceus, bring me some new challenge!" Ash exclaimed towards the sky.

"You shouldn't pray to Arceus like that, he'll strike you with lighting if you speak of his family like that!" The girl explained in an arrogant tone.

'I can't let anyone know that I'm son of Arceus! That'll put me in more danger than I'm already in! I guess I forgot to tell Adam that he should keep his dad being Lugia hidden… I should stop using my lighting ability, the lighting swords are already enough of a hint!' Ash thought to himself as he faced off against the green hair girl.

"Those are some strange lighting abilities you have there." She said, causing Ash's eyes to widen. "So whose son are you? Zapdos, right?" She said with her same arrogant voice.

"Ugh…yeah…" Ash replied. 'Zapdos's kids have slight lighting abilities but not as strong as mine, not even close.' Ash thought to himself again.

Without warning the girl ran towards him with her sword raised. She was only a few feet away from him now before his side stepped. Once save on the side he stuck out his leg only a few feet in front of her. Without a reaction she tripped over it and fell face first onto the dusty ground. He light sword skid across the ground until it met a tree stump a few dozen feet away, way out of her reach.

Ash slowly walked up to the girl who was still lying on the ground. The crouched down before colliding his hard and firm sword handle in the middle of her head so she quickly passed out.

"Stick to healing, kid." Ash said before running after Pikachu.

"Hey, Mightyena, check this out!" Adam exclaimed score firmly securing his grip on his sword handle before he began spinning around quickly. He continued to speed up, frightening many of the enemies. Suddenly water began to release from the sword, surrounding Adam. Just as quickly as he was spinning the water surrounded him and limited his spinning rotation. The addition water formed a human hurricane. The hurricane was full proof, anyone who attempted to attack him would be denied. Also any ability from the Demimons was negated when it came in contact with the hurricanes wall.

A few minutes later he started to slow down, now his body was visible. As he began to slow down the water descended to wet the ground beneath him. When he finally came to a stop it took him quite a while to grasp his balance and focus his eyes. When he finally did he could see that the ground around him in a circle with a large radius and circumference was wet and had many teens, armed and geared on the floor. They were all wet but only some of them were moaning deeply in pain. Some were even vomiting out water and chock as if a tsunami had just happened.

His gaze turned to Mightyena. The dark type dog pokemon was soaking wet as well. It glared back, which set a shiver to go down Adam's spine. After a few seconds of glaring Mightyena started to shake and twist violently as water flew around everywhere.

"You missed…" A voice came from behind Adam. He quick swerved around; before he could react a small blue ball of water came flying towards his head. Without thought he bent back in a matrix fashion as the sphere flew by with only a few millimeters of distances.

Right when he landed on his balanced feet two most water spheres were shot towards him' one coming towards his chest and the other towards his legs. He thought quickly before jumping up and formed a horizontal line so the spheres would fly by his arms. He quickly started to spin violently when the spheres came closer. A few short seconds after the blue spheres flew by he landed on his feet again but this time he was a little unbalanced.

Now he could see a clear image of the enemy. The first thing he noticed was the small blue bubble like force field surrounding the boy but only giving room for himself. That must have been how he had survived Adam's assault. The boy had his hands out and stretched so his palms were out. He had long and thin sea blue hair and sea green eyes. He wore a small set of blue and green armor and wielded a long sea blue sword, the edge was sea green and the handle was leather and brown. There was a strange sea blue crystal like gem at the bottom end of his sword handle. The boy was probably the same height as Adam but he looked maybe an age older.

"Mightyena go, start digging out the third plate!" Adam said, pointing towards his left, where the plate was. Mightyena barked a few times in agreement before running down full out towards the direction his partner pointed.

"Are you sure that was a smart thing to do?" The blue hair boy asked before suddenly a blue creature came jumping out from behind the boy. It was a mix of a cat, dolphin and a fish. It was a Vaporeon! Vaporeon's body is light-blue and has a white collar. Vaporeon has yellow ears made of webbing and has a fin on its head resembling its ears. Vaporeon has a pointed pattern of dark blue on its head that encompasses the backs of its ears and head-fin. It also has blue ridges that run down the length of its spine and on to its tail-fin, and the paw pads on its hind feet are dark blue like the ridges. Vaporeon's finned tail is said to look similar to that of a mermaid's. Vaporeon's molecular structure is close to water, so its body glitters when sunlight hits at certain angles.

"A Vaporeon? That must be your partner!" Adam said. "Son of Kyogre…" Adam trailed, the words were coming out without his command. It was like his words had a mind of their own! It was like an instinct.

"Well you certainly guessed right!" The boy exclaimed.

"Wasn't a guess…" Adam said so quietly that only he could hear.

"They'll surely send me on a quest after a defeat you and bring you to justice!" The boy exclaimed. "Vaporeon, 2 V 1 formations!" Vaporeon began to move at amazing speed towards Adam's right and the boy quickly started to side step towards Adam's left. They started to circle him and taunt him as they crossed over.

"Now!" The boy exclaimed as they boy reached exact opposite sides before he raised his swords so it was pointing towards Adam. Vaporeon started to charge an ice blue sphere between his jaw. "Attack!" The boy exclaimed before two violent thunderous ice beams were shot from both sides of Adam.

Adam quickly shot his arms out to his side. Just as quickly as their attacks were shot two thin circular wall of water were formed for each hand. The two attacks quickly collided with the circular walls but were suddenly redirected and shot back towards the two.

"Oh no, water reflector!" The boy exclaimed. That was all he could said before he was shot by his own attack maybe ten times stronger. His body froze just as quickly as it was hit. The same went for his partner, Vaporeon. They froze his priceless position of them trying to run away with wide eyes.

Adam slowly made his way towards the frozen figure. The frozen boy's eyes followed his every movement. His eyes were the only thing he could move. He slowly made it to the frozen boy.

"You should be able to get out of there." Adam said tapping the hard frozen ice twice before walking off towards the direction Mightyena had ran. "…Eventually" Adam trailed as he continued to walk, his back turned towards the frozen boy

"You have come a long way, son of Arceus" An older female voice came from behind Ash as he knocked out yet another Demimon. He swerved a 180 turned to find himself facing a person more powerful than he had previous predicted. She had long blond hair that easily reached her waist. There were two black clips to hold her bangs back. She wore a black jacket that reached her knees and was made of some kind of dark pokemon's fur. Pokemon that Demimon's hunt and kill, their enemies. She also wore skin black leather pants made of leather from yet another dark Pokemon. And finally she wore black shoes which seemed to be made by the same type of leather as her pants.

"Camp Counselor Cynthia!" Ash hissed as his eyes flared and glared. Her eyes rested as ease, she looked like she was going to sleep. Her eyes were always like that. She never has any worries. "What brings you here? Ran out of soldiers to fight or what?" Ash spat with no regret. He was basically speak to royalty, royalty he despised

"Just tell me what you desire and I will give it to you and peace will be brought to both of us" Cynthia explained. "And maybe you will stop killing all the kids I train!" She exclaimed, pointing at the trail of armed teens lying on the floor, barely conscious.

"Don't worry, Cynthia, unlike you I like to keep my enemies long enough for them to actually talk." Ash said viciously.

"So confident yet so young…" Cynthia said, too calmly.

"You know what you are and you know what you did, Cynthia!" Ash retorted.

'She must be stalling!' Ash thought clearly in his mind. '…But for what…or who?' Ash asked himself in his thoughts as he started to stare at Cynthia. 'Pikachu went to the last of the plates; I just hope he's alright!' Ash finished his thoughts as he continued his stare off with the tall blond.

"You are the only Demimon that truly knows who I truly am…" Cynthia started. "That is why I must destroy you and every last ash that remains of your body!" She exclaimed as her eyes became fierce and pierced at the raven hair boy, sending more than a few shivers down his spine.

All at once a large black portal opened just beneath Ash's feet. Just as quickly as it opened his feet started to sink in to the darkness. His legs were paralyzed, he was helpless.

"Cynthia, you're the only child of a dark Pokemon god! You must stop this at once, you're throwing the whole world off balance!" Ash cried, he was at his ankles now. He quickly glanced down the side of the barrier he came from. His eyes were clearly attracted to the three glowing yellow force fields he created to protect the plates as he searched for the fourth.

"You are foolish, child, I'm bringing more balance than the world could ever ask for! I'm bringing the balance that my mother could not bring! The balance of Darkness!" She replied. "Everyone knows that darkness is stronger than light!" She exclaimed. Ash was at his thighs now. He started to push against the ground, the portal wasn't every large, a little more than enough for him to fit. The pushing only seemed to make him sink fast.

"This bitch his crazy! She's gonna kill me!" Ash whispered to himself so that only he could hear it.

'There's no way out of this mess.' Ash thought. 'I just hope that Adam, Mightyena and Pikachu can finish the mission.' Ash thought. 'But most of all…I wish I could see 'her' again.' Ash thought, he was now at his waist.

* * *

Is this the end for Ash Ketchum?

Will Adam, Mightyena and Pikachu be the only survivers of this dealy mission?

Is Cynthia really as evil as she sounds?

Who is Cynthia's mother?

Will they all make it alive?

All these quetions and more will be answered in the next chapter! So stay tuned and keep reading!

Until next time!

-Hand65


	4. Chapter 3: Darkness

What a short chapter! I know! Sue me, it's close to a thousand words but I had to, it just went with it! The next chapter will hopefully be longer but I'm not promising anything.

YES, I am involving OCs, next chapter is when most of them will be introduced!

YES, I am accepting story ideas for the following categories: Pokemon, Bakugan, PJ, Beyblade, Yugioh and Sonic X and some other but I'll have to PM me with any question or any requests! Please take your time to do so because I'm on the verge of starting a new story.

Please enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Read!

Enjoy!

Review!

Request!

* * *

Chapter 3: Darkness

Ash was up to his chest in darkness. He had already dropped his lighting swords to the ground for less weight. There was not even the slightest sign of Adam, Mightyena or Pikachu.

"So, Cynthia, as you watch me sink to my death why don't you let me in on where the literal hell hole is going to bring me..." Ash started, he looked to calm for Cynthia's liking.

"I actually don't know. Have have drown many people with the same ability yet I never found out where it takes them." Cynthia replied.

"It was an ability your mother created, wasn't it? What was it called again?" Ash asked. "Darkness...? shadow...?" Ash asked himself.

"Darkness Realm." Cynthia corrected.

"That's it! so what dies it do?" Ash asked,he was stalling.

"It slowly eats your soul and then throws the leftovers into some unknown place." Cynthia explained.

"Hey, I'm no leftovers!" Ash retorted.

"You will be when Darkness Realm is down with you!" Cynthia replied. "It will rip your soul and puny heart until their nothing!" She followed up wickedly as she heard a grunt leave Ash's lips.

Suddenly Ash felt as if the side effects of the darkness was getting to him. He started to hear washing and waving. As if he was by the beach. He must have been hallucinating! But it sounded so real! He started to look around, turning his neck as far as it could go both ways. It was the only part he could move and maybe even the last.

His small thoughts of his doom were cut short from the washing sounds getting louder. It was definitely not his imagination now.

"What is that sound?"Cynthia demanded, piercing at Ash.

Ash would have shrugged his shoulders, if he could move them. So he replied "Heck if I knew!" He knew now that it wasn't only him hearing them.

All at once the ground started to shake violently. Stones and pebbles trampled with the earth. He turned his head to where his lighting swords were, they were definitely vibrating. It was odd, he could feel his body below the dark was vibrate with the earth. That was clue!

"What is that?" Cynthia demanded again. "What are you doing, child?" She hissed.

"Hey, I'm not son of Groudon!" Ash protested. "I can't make earth move!" He snapped.

"Garchomp!" Cynthia called before a large turbo dragon beast a appeared at her side somehow. Garchomp are dark blue, with a red underbelly that covers from the middle of its abdomen, to its jaws, and then to the undersides of its arms. Underneath the red is a gold diamond shape as well a gold cross on its snout; which gives Garchomp a close resemblance to Sharpedo, with close to the same body color as it. Garchomp have appendages that resemble jets, planes and hammerhead sharks; its four fins, one on each arm, one dorsal fin and another on its tail that resembles a shark tailfin; horns that resemble jet/plane engines rest on its head, resembling a hammerhead. It has spikes on its hind limbs and arms as well as sharper claws than its previous evolution. Its eyes have black scleras and gold-colored irides. Its pupils have shrunk.

"Garchomp, the wave like sound his sourcing from that direction!" Cynthia explained, directed her thump over her shoulder. "Go find the problem and a solution!" She demanded before the large jet dragon Pokemon nodded and flew off towards the demanded direction at the speed of a jet.

"Well, if it isn't you old time partner, Garchomp?" Ash said, He seemed to sink slower, maybe because of the earthquake. He was almost at his mouth.

"Garchomp are very territorial Pokemon." Cynthia threatened. "I can have him lash at you at any time! He will have nothing but joy to do it!"

"Are you sure about that?" Ash asked. The earthquake and wave sounds were getting louder and harder. She slowly nudged what was left of his head towards her, signaling her to turn around.

She understood and so did so. She had nothing more than a second to react before a large wave swallowed her entirely. The surf soon after swallowed Ash as he was helpless to move. But the wave broke once it made contact with him.

The large jet dragon Pokemon dropped to the wet grass, making a small splash. It began to chock hard and breath heavily. A tall blond came crashing down soon after next to her partner. She was only breathing heavily but her hair was obviously drenched. Not too long after eight bubbles of energy came crashing down, creating crates a little bigger than their own size. Four oxygen were electric yellow and the other four were sea blue. Inside all eight of then were large stone tablets that all seemed to have a different colored energy aura. They all landed in a perfect circle around the purple portal that Ash was sinking in.

"You called?" A familiar male voice came. Ash looked up to see Adam and his partner come crashing down but they landed lightly on their feet. The also familiar yellow mouse Pokemon came down not too long after, landing gracefully on all fours.

"No, not really." Ash joked. "But it's a good thing you came." Ash finished as Adam approached him, sword wielded.

"Alright, this darkness quick sand shit that your sinking in," Adam said. "How to I get you out?"

"Okay, here's the deal. The it may seem like a portal but it actually isnt. You may think that it'll bring you to another dimension but it's actually one with the earth.". Ash explained simply. "Kinda like an illusion of a portal."

"So you want me to strike it? With my sword?" Adam asked before quickly receiving a quick and eager nod from Ash as he was now almost at the peak of his mouth. Adam gave him a weird worried look about his plan but even with the hour ago meet he has found a connection between him and the darn hair boy. A bond. A bond a of trust. "Alright, here I go!" Adam exclaimed, raising his sword, pointed downwards and over his head. Without another word Adam brought his sword down with incredible speed and comfort. The blade barely missed Ash's head as half of it merged with the portal, causing purple lighting shots to blast out uncontrollably. The bright lights that they were forming were blinding Adam as he squinted his eyes hard.

All of a sudden the bolts became larger and more numerous. Adam looked to his right were Pikachu was digging Ash's lighting twin blades into the portal.

"Ah!" Adam and Ash cried as the dark fur dog Pokemon came in with a dark silver glowing tail and slammed it into the portal.

All at once all eight of the stone plates started to glow their own elemental color. All the colors merged to form a large beam of bright light. The beam surrounded the two Demimons and their Pokemon partners. A real portal opened.

* * *

A large bright light was seen over the skies of Camp Half-Mon. One and all, Demimons that were habits of that camp were looking up at the sky as the mysterious light shone brightly. Suddenly many glowing and none glowing figures were dropped from the light, scattered. The eight unique glowing figures fell to the perimeter of the camp ground. The four other none glowing figure fell towards their own unique destination where fate shall find them. North, west, east and south; they all fell to their different locations.

The eight glowing orbs fell hard, creating craters to form around them. A few seconds later a bright multiple colored for e field was formed around the camp like a half sphere. The happy cheers of young and old teens were heard as the shield was shot up.

The four other figure were actually human and hopefully still alive. Trails of smoke followed their unconscious bodies as they rocketed towards their own directions. It seemed like they had all been part of a large explosion of something that had badly back fired.

They all landed at once with large thumps, no cracks.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that VERY short chapter that I wrote! I'm extremely sorry for the shortness but it just went with the title of the chapter so I couldn't put any OCs. I already started on the next chapter it's going to be called 'When I see your face!'. There will be OCs, I already have some introduced and I just started. It will be mainly about romance with some explaining.

Until Next Time!

-Hand65


End file.
